Loving angels instead
by Unagigirl
Summary: The same as TOW the end, but different title and it's finnished.


TOW the end 

Loving angels instead

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, so don't sue. I don't have any money anyway.

It was Friday night and phoebe was still at her work. She'd been working in a new massageplace in walkingdistance from her apartment. When the last customer left, she soon followed, after turning of the lights and locking the door.

She started walking home, singing and skipping like she always did. She was going to pop over at Monica and Chandler's first. Maybe have a coffee in Central Perk, if they were still open. 

She got to the corner where she had to cross over, she didn't bother to look if there where any cars coming. I had been so quiet in the street, like she was the only one there.

Just as she was standing on the road, she saw a car coming. She couldn't do anything, she just froze.

The others were at Monica's and Chandler's apartment, watching TV eating pizza.

'I wonder where Pheebs is ? it's not like her not to show up.' Rachel asked.

'Maybe she has a date or something and forgot to say.', Chandler said.

'No, she would've told me. She said she had to work late but she'd definitely come round, probably after 10 tonight.' Joey answered.

'uh, It's 11 already.' Ross said.' Maybe we should phone her, see if she's ok.'

'I dunno. What if she 's asleep or something. She'll hate us for waking her up.' Monica replied.

'No she won't.' ,Rachel said while walking to the phone 'It's ringing….. oh, answerphone. Uh, Hi pheebs, we were just wondering where you were. Sorry if we woke you, sweetie. Ok, see you tomorrow then I guess. Bye.'

Rachel went back to the sofa and they carried on watching the movie. After the movie ended, they all went to bed.

Rachel+Joey's apartment

'I'm really worried about Pheebs, what if something's happened. It's not like her not to come over or at least phone.' Joey told Rachel worriedly

'I'm sure she's fine. I'm going to bed. Night Joey. 'Rachel as she went to her room.

'Yeah, night.' Joey mumbled.

Joey went a sat in Rosita. He was really worried something had happened to Phoebe, something wasn't right, no matter what the others said. How could he ever cope without Phoebe ? A tear rolled down his face, when he thought of all the things that could've happened. Maybe she got fed up with us and left, he thought. Or maybe she is out on a date and she forgot to tell. It'll probably be something like that, he thought. But nothing could prepare him and the others, when they'd find out what really happened.

The following morning. Everybody except Phoebe are at Monica and Chandler's apartment. They were all having breakfast.

'Hey, Joe. Are you ok ? You haven't eaten anything yet. It's your favorite. Sandwiches.', Chandler joked.

'I'm not hungry. Has anyone heard of Phoebe ?',Joey said, looking very sad.

Everybody shook their head, wondering what'd happened. They had tried to phone her countless times, but kept getting the anwserphone.

All morning they all sat around not really knowing what to do.

Around lunchtime the phone went. Monica answered.

'Hi… Yes, this is Monica Bing. Uhuh, What ? Oh, no ! We'll be right there. Bye'

'What ? what is it ?',the others asked her.

'Its Phoebe isn't ?', Joey asked, hoping he would be wrong .

Monica just nodded, tears in her eyes.

'What is it, Mon ?', Chandler asked worriedly, 'what happened ?

'Phoebe', she started ,'is dead'. 'She was knocked down, by some car. She died instantly.

Everybody was shocked, not knowing how this could've happened.

'They want us to go identify her', Monica continued, at the hospital.

: :the hospital : :

They were all standing round a bed, crying, shocked at what had happened. It was Phoebe lying there. They even checked for her tattoo, hoping it wouldn't be there. But it was. It was Phoebe and now everything was going to change.

::at the funeral::

Everybody was there, not believing what had happened. Rachel thought she'd seen Ursula hiding behind some trees but when Rachel called her she disappeared. After the funeral they all went back to Monica and Chandler's.

::Monica and Chandler's::

'Hey buddy', Chandler said, while walking towards Joey,' want a cookie'?

Joey just shook his head, tears in his eyes.

'Pheebes wouldn't want us to be sad', Chandler told Joey, 'She'd want us to, well have fun. I think'.

How? How am I supposed to have any fun, Chandler? I just lost my best friend and I never got to tell her that, that…'Joey muffled something.

'That what?', Chandler asked.

'That I love her,' Joey answered, 'I love Phoebe. I've always loved her, I just never said anything. And she's dead. Gone forever.

'Aww man, that sucks. Why didn't you say anything. You know, I think Pheebs had a thing for you', Chandler said, trying cheer Joey up.

'Yeah right', Joey said while getting up,' I want to be alone for while, I'm going back to my place'

After everyone else had gone home and it was just Rachel, Monica, Chandler and Ross, Chandler told them what Joey had told him earlier.

'Wow', Monica said suprised,' you think he was serious?'

'Yeah, ofcourse, I've never seen him like that ', Chandler said,' he looked so sad. Like his whole world had fallen to pieces.'

Rachel got up: 'I think I'm going to go see if he's ok,' she said, 'He shouldn't be alone.

A few minutes later Rachel came back: 'He's not there, he's probably gone for a walk or something'.

::somewhere on a street::

Joey was walking, to nowhere special, suddenly he stood still, noticing something on the ground. He bent over to pick it up. I was Phoebes keys. 'They must 've fallen out of her pocket when the car…'he thought, sitting down on the pavement.

'Why, Pheebs, why?', he whispered,' Why do you always have to go hopping and skipping like a big kid? Why can't you just walk like any normal person?'

'I'm sorry, Joey,' a voice said behind him.

Joey turned round slowly. 'Pheebs, is that you?'

'Uhuh', Phoebe said.

'You're alive! It wasn't you! Was it Ursula?', Joey asked.

'Joey', Phoebe started,' it was me. Remember the tattoo.?

Joey remembered.' But if you're dead, then , how?

'Aww, Joey. You're so cute. I got to come back. Because this is my 10th time here on earth I came back as Phoebe, instead of someone new.'

'So, you're not dead?', Joey said.

'yes, yes I am. I've come back as an angel', Phoebe told Joey.

'Wow. An angel, huh. Monica threw a thing for you. Invited everyone you ever spoke to.'

'I know, I was there',.

'right, ofcource you were. We should go tell the others,' Joey said while getting up, 'they'll be so happy'.

'No, we can't. They could never handle it. You can't tell anyone Joey', Phoebe warned.

'Oh, ok'. Do you want to go get something to eat?, Joey asked,' I'm starving, I haven' eaten in, like days'.

'Well, I don't need to. But, Ok.'

'Where do you want to go?' Joey asked.

'We can't go anywhere where we used to go. Incase they recognize me.'

'What? We can never go to Central perk again?'

'Oh, You can.' I can't. I can never go back to any of the places I went to when I was alive. Well not everywhere. Basically, I can' t go to the places where the others might be.'

'Ok, I still can't believe you're an angel.'

'Oh, you better believe, Joseph Francis Tribbiani', Phoebe joked.

:: A few months later::

::Rachel and Joey's:: Rachel, Chandler, Monica and Ross are there.

'I'm really worried about Joey', Rachel said,' ever since the funeral he's been going out in the middle of the night and only coming back the next morning. And I know he hasn't been on any dates, since Pheebs…

'Yeah, he's really depressed', Chandler said,' He didn't even want to go to a Knicksgame with Ross and me.'

'Where is he know', Monica asked Rachel.

'I don't know.' Rachel replied.

::somewhere in an apartment:: Joey and Phoebe are there.

'Pheebs, We've been having a lot of fun, hanging out and stuff. But, I need to tell you something. Something I wanted to tell you a long time a go. Before, before the accident.' Joey said.

Phoebe didn't say anything and just looked at Joey.

'Pheebs', Joey started,' I, I love you'.

He then moved towards Phoebe and kissed her.

'Wow', Phoebe laughed, 'You should know something too.'

'Yeah?,'

'I love you too.' Thetas why I was so jealous when you dated Ursula.'

'Why didn't you ever say anything? We could've been so happy. I've always loved you, Pheebs.'

'Why did I never say anything? Joey, you were always dating. I never thought for one second you'd be interested in me.'

'Ah, Pheebs. But nothings stopping is now'.

'You can't go out with a dead person. With someone who can walk through walls and can be in the same room as you, without you even knowing.'

'No, You right.' It's kinda hard to go out with a dead person.' But you're an angel. Nothings stopping me to have a relationship with an angel.'

'You probably right, Phoebe said smiling,' I'm an angel.'

Some weeks later Phoebe and Joey decided to tell the others. Everybody was really happy for them and a little while later they got married.

The end.


End file.
